She's Angry (Lore Olympus)
by MieteveMinijoma
Summary: *****SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 76, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T CAUGHT UP!**** What if the interaction between Minthe and Hades in epi 76 was witnessed by someone else? What would the consequences be? Hades muses about what he should do about his current relationship and how he really feels about Kore. TRIGGER WARNING, some depictions of abuse (non graphic) in this fic may be disturbing.


xxxxxAuthor Notesxxxxxx

Hello all! This is my first fic in this fandom but after reading episode 76, I kinda had this thought of what I would want to see happen if it had been our pink cinnamon roll who has discovered Minthe's abuse instead of Hecate. This is a one shot for now, but I am not opposed to continuing the story in the AU if people enjoy it.

Let me know what you think, and it there are errors I apologize, I am beta-less.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hades sighed, looking out the expanse of windows from the upper tower overlooking the Underworld and contemplating his next move. So much had changed in just a few short days and, if he was being honest with himself, he was starting to forget why he was so bent on actively trying to push Kore away. Especially when talking to her made him feel so damn good.

Not just in a sexual sense because let's face it, while she did make him feel all sorts of things in that department, this was a totally different beast entirely. She made him feel like he was more than just what everyone assumed he was. Like her desire for him wasn't for his money or his power, but for his soul.

She made him feel like she really wanted to know _him _. The real him, not the son of Cronus or the King of the Underworld, just plain Aidoneus. His heart fluttered at the thought of her call from earlier, concerned that he wasn't sleeping and wanting to check on him. He didn't know anyone else who would have been worried about him like Kore was.

It had been a good millenia since he really felt free, like the child he once was before the terror of Cronus and the war and being forced into the shadows all because he was feared turned him into a bitter, self-loathing God he was now.

It wasn't as if he'd asked to be the mirror image of the Titan who sired than devoured him and his siblings. He didn't ask for the power that he been born-with naturally, it just happened that way. He spent his whole existence hiding in the shadows but ever since Kore had come into his life, everything just felt brighter. A fog lifted and it was as if he could see what he truly wanted and how messed up he'd allowed his life to become. He checked his phone for the 12th time in the last half hour.

**_26 Missed Calls from Tadpole_**

**_13 Voicemails from Tadpole_**

**_1 New Message from Kore 💐_**

**_Kore 💐: _**_You know, I hear that there is little cafe' that has amazing Baklava. How about you lower your scoundrel percentage and take a goddess to lunch _😉

**_Hades: _**_Anything I can do to decrease that percentage, I am happy to do. Meet me at work?_

**_1 New Message from Tadpole_**

**_Tadpole:_ **_YOU BETTER ANSWER ME! _👿😡 😤

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, not bothering to respond to her. _'If she can leave me on Read, then I will do the same.' _He groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration.

He'd tried to make it work with Minthe, tried to be happy with his lot in life, but he didn't think he could do it any longer. Keeping the mask he's worn for so long from slipping off and shattering to the floor in a million pieces got harder with each passing day.

Last night had been the final straw for his relationship with Minthe, the proverbial nail in the coffin of what they once had. The thing that kept echoing deep in his subconscious was that he and Minthe were doomed from the very start.

They were never meant to have a real relationship, not with how messed up they both were in their own ways. They were unhealthy together and it was time to end things, for good. They both deserved better than what they currently had with each other.

For now all he wanted was to find out what was on those tapes, ask Kore why she never told him they had met before, then let go of the toxicity of whatever this was that he had with Minthe (and more than likely, sending out inquires for a new PA if things get ugly).

Maybe he and Kore could have a real conversation at lunch today about what they meant to each other. If lunch went well then maybe he could take her to dinner and a show? Or on a trip to one of the nicer clubs he frequented in his old days. _'Young immortals still like to go clubbing, right?' _He wondered, blushing slightly at the thought of what dancing with Kore might feel like.

Hades was still deep in his thoughts of the pink goddess when a clacking sound reverberated off the vacant hallway, startling him. He turned to see a very disgruntled, VERY ANGRY looking Minthe marching towards him. She looked like the physical embodiment of a hot mess: hair tangled, makeup smudged, wearing a horrid cocktail dress that was at least 2 sizes too small. _'What in Tartarus happened to her?'_

She had a twisted scowl on her face as she approached him, growling his name like he had been at fault for her current appearance. At first he was confused but the closer she came the more he found enjoyment in seeing her so aggravated. _'She was always adorable when she was irritated.' _He thought before scolding himself for those thoughts even entering his mind. _'Be strong Hades, this has to stop...'_

"Minthe, what are you wearing-" He started before she cut him off in her fit of rage. _'Uh oh...'_

"SHUT! UP!" She screamed at him, flames licking her pupils. _'She's really mad... What did I do? Did she look at my calendar? Does she know about my lunch date with Kore?'_

Hades felt his palms growing sweaty and a knot forming in his throat. He had only ever seen her this angry in private and he found himself checking the hallways hoping and praying someone would walk in. He didn't want to be alone with her right now, not with that look in her eyes.

_'I have 1000's of employees, why couldn't one walk by right now?' _He thought, still trying to desperately find a way out of this situation. He knew what she was capable of and he didn't want to have to explain the bruises to anyone, not today. Not to Kore.

He could feel that tiny innocent part of himself squeezing his soul as clearly as if it was squeezing his hand, trying to find a place to hide from what was to come. _'I don't want to be alone with her like this.' _Little Aidoneus pleaded, repeating Hades' earlier thought.

Even though he knew the smart thing to do would be to placate her for now, try to ease the tension and then get out of this situation asap, he still couldn't help but be hurt by her demeanor. It wasn't as if he'd been the one to ghost her on their date.

"Minthe, shouldn't I be the one that gets to be mad?" Hades squeaked out, gripping his shirt closed in hopes to somehow protect himself from what she may do to him. "What happened?"

He watched her bite down on her lip, almost looking sorry for her actions, but then her face flickered back to one of angry indifference. "It's not my fault! I had a few too many drinks with Thetis-." She huffed, annoyed that he was reminding her who was really at fault.

"I don't get it. This date was your idea. And then you go drinking with Thetis." Hades was genuinely hurt and confused by why she would plan dinner with him then go out with her 'friends'. However, this line of questioning only seemed to push her buttons more.

"I already said, it's not my fault! I had too many drinks by mistake!" Even Minthe knew it was a stupid excuse but she wasn't backing down now! She wasn't going to let him get away with not answering her calls and sending her to voicemail like that.

Hades could tell that she clearly did not intend to drink so much and his face softened as he stepped closer to her, sighing. He never understood exactly why Minthe insisted on being friends with a nymph like Thetis. This wasn't the first time something like this had occurred.

"Everytime you drink with Thesis, she gets under your skin and you drink too much." He paused, real concern in his eyes. "Minthe, she's not your friend."

**_*SMACK*_ **

Hades was seeing stars after Minthe brought her hand across the side of his head as hard as she could.

"**AN AFTERNOON WITH MISS GOODIE TWO SHOES AND YOU'RE SUDDENLY AN EXPERT ON BEHAVIOR**!?" Hades just stood there in stunned silence while she screamed at him in a shrill voice.

Truthfully, this was far from the first time she had been abusive towards him (and he knew if he didn't end this 'relationship', it would only continue with the same pattern) but this was the first time she had hit him in a public place for all to see.

"**YOU'RE EVEN LUCKY I CONSIDER YOU!** " Minthe spat. Hades flinched, expecting another blow anytime soon. _'If you were any kind of real God you'd never let a measly nymph strike you. You're weak...pathetic... You don't deserve anything good.' _The nasty voice of Cronus in the back of his head laughed.

"I know. I-I'm s-so-sorry." Hades murmured, trying his best not to provoke her further. At this point, he wasn't sure if he was responding more to her or his father.

There was something about when Minthe was in this state that always made him feel small and defenseless, just like Cronus had. He wasn't like his brothers, he would never lay hands on a woman in anger, nymph or otherwise. Minthe knew this about him and she knew how to exploit it to her advantage.

"**YOU WANNA KNOW WHY!?** " _'Please don't say it.' _Hades silently begged, his pulse racing wildly. _'Not that...'_

"**YOU'RE THE SPITTING IMAGE OF CRONUS!** " Hades felt his heart constrict as she shouted his worst fear. He stumbled backwards, tears threatening to rise to the surface._'Please stop...'_

"**YOU HAVE HIS EYES,** " _'No.'_

"**HIS HAND,** " _'NO. NO. NO.'_

"**HIS SKIN.** " ' _NOOOOOOOOOO! _'

He screamed internally, feeling his soul shatter. He tried so hard to be the polar opposite of his Father but anyone who looked at him didn't see the good that he did, they only saw Cronus. They only ever saw a monster...

"**WHO WOULD WANT TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO RESEMBLES THE GREATEST TYRANT WE'VE EVER KNOWN?** " ' _No one... no one will ever want you, son of Cronus. . You are just like me... _' He could hear his father's words ringing in his ears, the words that haunted his nightmares and made him feel like this was all he'd ever deserve. He lowered his head and braced for impact when he saw Minthe raise her hand to strike him again only to hear someone speak instead.

"I would actually." The voice growled, venom dripping from their words. Hades opened his eyes to see a tiny, pink hand gripping Minthe's fiery one. The look of fear and pain mixed in the nymph's eyes was nothing compared to the maelstrom brewing in Kore-no, Persephone's eyes. The deep crimson that seeped into every section of her eyes, save more the moonless black of her pupils, was mesmerizing.

"I-I-I..." Minthe managed to sputter before Persephone gripped the nymph's wrist even tighter causing her to cry out in agony. Thorny red vines encircled themselves around the goddesses head, giving her a deadly but beautiful crown. Her hair grew several feet and began flaring out as if it had a mind of its own. She was angry. No, she was enraged. And Gods, was she ever so beautiful?

Persephone had seen and heard everything that transpired between Hades and Minthe and she was livid. Beyond livid, she was infuriated. Even if she couldn't (or wouldn't) fight for herself in situations like this, Tartarus be damned if she wasn't going to fight for Hades. He was the only person who treated her like an adult, who really looked at her like she was more than just low-level goddess, the only one who has ever made her feel truly beautiful.

"You asked who'd want him? Why yes indeed, who would want a sweet, caring, brave, funny, incredibly attractive God like him? Well, I would. The question really should've been**:** who would want a manipulative, abusive, catty, bitch of a nymph who uses sex as a weapon and beats down the one man whom she claims to love. Truth is, no one will ever want you Minthe. You might as well face facts. Now I'll tell you this **just. one. time** ..." Persephone growled as she spat each syllable, "If you EVER come near Hades EVER again, you'll regret the day you were ever born. You don't speak to him, you don't look at him, DON'T EVEN BREATHE IN HIS DIRECTION! Otherwise I promise, **I will end you**. And believe me when I tell you, there are some fates worse than death and I can show you about 99% of them."

Minthe fought to pry her wrist from the angry goddess's grip only to clatter to the floor when Persephone released her suddenly. She turned her attention to Hades, blue flowers falling from her hair as she looked into his eyes with worry. For his part, Hades couldn't do more than stare at her in awe and disbelief. Had anyone ever stood up for him the way in which she just had? No, not even his siblings had ever done such a thing for him. She floated up to his level, bringing her petite hand up to graze his chiseled jaw while turning his face to assess the damage Minthe had done. A myriad of emotions swam in her eyes, stirring the flames burning in his chest. _'She is so brave... She protected me... Is this what love feels like?' _Her fingertips caressed his cheek causing him to close his eyes and lean into her touch. He loved her, he knew that now.

"Oh, Aidon. Are you alright? What has she done to you?" She whispered. Hades wrapped her in his arms and fell to his knees, just like that day in Tartarus when he rescued her. Only this time, the tears that were falling were not hers but his. Persephone cradled his head on her ample bosom, running her fingers through his silvery platinum hair and muttering soothing words into his ear. She could feel him cling to her like she was his only lifeline, like she was all that mattered, like she was the very air he needed to breath.

It wasn't until she heard someone clearing their throat behind her that she remembered they weren't alone in this hall. Persephone whispered something into Hades ear and kissed his forehead before letting him go to face her enemy.

"Why are you even still here Minthe?" She asked forcefully looking the trashy nymph up and down in disgust. Minthe arched an eyebrow at the goddess and laughed, trying to be as intimidating as possible. Persephone had-had about all she could take from this worthless nymph and she was about ready to show her just how powerful the Goddess of Spring actually was.

"What exactly is a stupid, chunky, infantile, joke of a Goddess like you going to do anyways? I will destroy you, I don't care who your mother is! I will rip you limb from limb and still have Hades crawling back into my bed before sundown. He always comes crawling back to me." Minthe snarled, hoping to frighten the Spring Goddess. However, she realized this may have backfired when Persephone began to laugh right back at her.

"What can I do?" Persephone belly laughed. Minthe was taken aback by her demeanor but didn't budge. At least, not until Persephone suddenly stopped laughing and gave her a sinister grin instead.

"Oh well, I guess you're going to find out Minthe. You really should've walked away when you had the chance." She stepped closer to the nymph, her movements slow and predatory.

"Now, what I'm about to do to you is your punishment not just for what you did to poor Hades, but also for sending me to Tower 4 on some wild goose chase and almost getting me killed. Goodbye Minthe, may Zeus have mercy on your soul. Or not..." With the snap of her fingers, Persephone's eye became blood red again and vines shot out of her palms. They began wrapping themselves around the stunned nymph, slowly crushing her body and piercing it with thick thorns.

She wailed in agony as the vines constricted her smaller and smaller, bones crushing under their mighty force. Hades watched in utter disbelief as the vines finally overtook her completely before slowly falling to the ground and turning to dust, leaving just a small, trembling potted plant in their wake.

"K-Kore... What happened to h-her? Is she...?" Hades whispered, still on his knees and staring at the aromatic herb that stood where the nymph once was.

"Dead? Oh no My King, she is very much alive. However, she won't mess with what's mine ever again, that's for sure." Persephone turned, eyes back to normal and smiled at Hades. Pink and blue petals fell to the floor around her as she stepped closer to him.

"I think she would make a great addition to your brother's office, don't you agree? Maybe as a gift for Thetis? Just to remind her what happens when nymphs try to put themselves above the Gods?" He smiled at her suggestion and nodded. Hades gathered her hair and braided it for her as Persephone pulled out her phone to dial a number, humming a tune while holding it to her ear.

"Hermes? Heyyy, it's Persie. I have a _very special _plant I need to have delivered to Zeus' office, in care of Thetis. Ok, that sounds great, see you in 10." Hades watched her in wonder, smiling as he continued to weave her hair together. She was more powerful than many of the other Gods and Goddesses, and everyone discounted her. _'If ever there was a goddess worthy of being Queen of the Underworld...' _Hades' grin fell once it finally registered in his mind what she had said to Minthe moments ago.

"Ok first things first my dear, did you really just turn her into a plant? I've never seen anyone do anything like that before. Secondly, did you say that Minthe was the reason you ended up in Tower 4? Why wouldn't you tell me? I would have-." Persephone pressed her lips to his, effectively cutting off his ramblings and making his mind go blank. Hades groaned into her mouth as she deepened the kiss, her tongue dancing with his. It was the best kiss of his entire existence and he had been alive for a very long time. This kiss felt like coming home, like she was born to complete him and he was born to worship her. He never wanted it to end but all too soon she pulled away and smiled at him bashfully.

"Was, um, was that ok?" Persephone whispered, her eyes ever shining and a dark pink flush creeping across her cheeks and down her neck. Hades grinned at her, his own cheeks becoming warm. He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her again, slowly and sensually. He knew in his heart that he would never let her go now that he had her. Hades pulled away, kissing her forehead before standing to his feet.

"That was perfect Little Goddess. Now, how about we get this plant to Hermes so I can take you to lunch and possibly dinner as well?" Hades stood towering over her, reaching his hand out with a grin plastered on his face.

"That sounds amazing My King." Persephone smiled while picking the plant up off the floor, grabbing his hand as they headed towards the elevator. Hades grasped her small hand tightly in his and for the first time in a long time, he felt truly and completely free.


End file.
